L23 Fareye
The L23 Fareye is an advanced sniper rifle developed by the British. It was later used by SRPA after 1951. The Fareye possess a special attachment designed to accelerate neural activity with tailored electromagnetic pulses. This frequently creates the perception among snipers that time has slowed. ''Resistance: Fall of Man The L23 Fareye is located in Nottingham - "Conduits", after Nathan Hale battling against the Titan. Press the aiming button to use the scope. Up and down on the D-pad adjust the magnification. With a good solid headshot, the Fareye can take down most Chimeran adversaries, and even the Steelhead will go down in one shot. The secondary fire triggers Focus Mode, allowing it's special attachment designed to 'slow' down time and allowing the player the time to accurately hit their opponents. Strategy Single Player *The Fareye's ammo is sparse and must be used wisely, like scoring headshots, which is exceptionally damaging. Frequently one headshot means one kill in almost all enemies, such as Gray Jacks and Steelheads. *In ''Fall of Man the Fareye requires two torso shots to kill even a basic Hybrid, making headshots that much more important for conserving ammo. Multiplayer *In Competitive Mode, the Fareye will generally do 50 points of damage, requiring two shots for a kill. A headshot is an instant kill however. A 37 can also be hit randomly in any spot of the body or in the head. When shot in the body by proto it would be 75 points. A random shot like the 37 but instead with prototype it would be 56. *The L23 Fareye is the only sniper rifle in the game and it is quite different from its offline counterpart. In the online mode, it doesn't have magazines, but instead becomes a single shot weapon which needs to be reloaded after each shot. *The other notable omission for the online Fareye is that it has no secondary fire. Obviously the logistics of such a secondary fire would make the online environment rather impossible, so it was removed completely, but it's an extremely powerful weapon without that being included anyway. Intel Gallery Image:Fareye_scope1.jpg|Scope view. Image:Fareye_scope2.jpg|Focus Mode. Resistance Stephen Cartwright (2).jpg|Cartwright holding an L23 Fareye. ''Resistance 2 The L23 Fareye is located in SRPA 3 in San Francisco. The L23 retains its original function in ''Fall of Man, but the secondary fire seems to be much more effective. Whereas before, the slowdown effect used to deplete relatively quickly. If used properly, an entire clip can be used while slowdown is used for every bullet. Strategy Single Player *The Fareye is a relatively rare weapon. It can kill most enemies, including Steelheads and even Ravagers with one headshot. However, torso shots only deal moderate damage and are not recommended against tougher enemies. *The most effective way to use the slowdown is to press secondary fire while not scoped. This will instantly scope in, allowing the player to quickly find their target. As soon as the shot is fired, let go and find the next target and repeat. *The Fareye is more effective than in Fall of Man (or rather, enemies are far weaker), and can kill Hybrids with a single shot to the torso, making the extra time required to line up a headshot no longer necessary. Headshots are still required to instantly kill Advanced Hybrids and Steelheads, who require 2 and 3 torso shots to kill respectively. *The Fareye is a very useful weapon to carry around in reserve, in order to quickly kill dangerous Chimera units such as Steelheads and Ravagers with headshots. Co-op *The L23 Fareye can only be used by the Special Ops class, and it's the second weapon that they can obtain. Whether the player wishes to use it depends on their needs, as there is no slowdown option in the online section of the game. This means that using the Bullseye might be more useful when against larger enemy forces. *The Fareye is ideal against enemies from a far distance. *The Fareye is not recommended since the Spec Ops already has the Marksman. Multiplayer *In Competitive, the Fareye takes two shots to the body to kill an opponent. But due to the new health system, it is much harder to get kills this way. It has also been made a lot harder to get headshots as the aiming system is much less forgiving. Intel Gallery L23 Fareye.png Trivia General *The design of the Fareye seems to have similarities with the british version of the FN FAL, the L1A1 SLR (for the main body of the weapon), the Walther WA 2000 (for the forward body and muzzle brake of the weapon) and the Barret M82 https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barrett_M82 for the stock. *In Resistance: Fall of Man the weapon appears to be a manually operated bolt-action rifle while in Resistance 2 it appears to be semi-automatic. *The Fareye has the undocumented ability to instantly zoom fully in by pressing right on the D-Pad and fully out by pressing left on the D-Pad. This works in both Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 2. ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *It is stated that the Fareye was introduced to America in 1952, but during Operation Deliverance it was used at the bus depot where the Rangers make their last stand. Captain Winters and another ranger are seen wielding Fareyes seen in York. However, they could salvaged them from dead British soldiers on their way to the bus depot. ''Resistance 2'' *It seems that the Fareye can zoom farther in Resistance 2 than in Resistance: Fall of Man. Category:Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:British Military Category:SRPA Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:United States Military